Inazuma Eleven :El siguiente paso
by vjota321
Summary: 10 años luego de los eventos de Go¡ ,el futbol parece esar a salvo pero una nueva organizacion llamada ocaso amenaza a toda la comunidad,y el Raimon no se encuentra en su mejor momento, ahora sera turno de Daisuke Amaru de llevar nuevo aires al equipo.Historia de OC s-Se acceptan OC s ,pero el equipo del Raimon esta lleno
1. Chapter 1

yo:Bonyorno,Good morning ,buenos dias como estan.

Dai:Te se salio lo asterawer o que onda.

Yo:Solo estoy emocionado marsopa .

Dai:¡No me llames asi¡

Yo:Como sea , hoy comeinzo con este fic ,al que llamo "El siguiente nivel", es una continuacion de Go, diez años despues con nuevos mienbros en el Raimon,por cierto debido a que galaxy no ha hecho mas que comenzar creo que evitare hacer muchas referencias de esas saga aqui , a menos que sea confirmada (por ejemplo la victoria sobre new fire dragons)y este fic estara protagonizado por nuestra querida marsopa Dai Amaru y bueno si desean pueden dejar sus OC´s pues el equipo que aparecera en los primeros capitulos sera cambiado por diversos motivos de la historia,

Disclaimer:Iauzma eleven ,go ,chrono stone y Galaxy no me pertnecen sino a Level -5 y a su creadorr ,asi simos olos OC`s que llegue a poner son propiedad de sus autores , en es te caso de Kamirin Chan que me aporto al persoaje de Kaoru,bueno comenzemos.

* * *

Diez años han pasado desde la revolucion liderada por Tenma Matzukase y el Raimon,el futboll se encuentra en armonia actualmente ,la antigua organizacion fifth sector ha sido reemplazada por Omega stage , actualmente bajo la presidencia de Kudou Michiya, la cual ha podido reemplazar el clima de control que fifth sector implanto ,pero entre las sombras nuevos peligros se originan

* * *

Oficina de Kudou:

Kudou estaba sentado en su silla revisando algunos papeles cuando la puerta se habre y cierto peliplata entra a su oficina:

-Señor-Dijo Fubuki mientras se sentaba.

-Fubuki,buenos dias-saludo cordialmente Kudou.

-Me supongo que me llamo por la situacion que pasamos¿No?

-Si ,la amenaza que lidiamos el año anterior fue llibrada por Hakuren, de paso que obtenieron el campeonato del Holy road ,felicidades por cierto.

-Si señor pero supongo que me mando a llamar por algo importante mas que una simple felicitación.

-Siempre tan intuitivo Fubuki,si segun nuestra informacion Ocaso a estado fortaleciendose ,ahora no se limitara a un solo equipo.

-¡NO DIRA QUE¡-Exclamo sorprendido el peliplata.

-Si ,ahora ocaso tiene equipos en todo el pais,algunas partes estan protegidas como Sedai,donde esta la secundaria Tateiama,donde tenemos a Heigorou como entrenador o Osaka donde esta la secundaria jashimira entrenada por ichinose pero , inazuma esta desprotejidaa

-Aun no entiendo por que no toma acciones en el Raimon ,esos chicos estan sin entrenador desde el año anterior luego lo que le sucedió al entrenador Hibiki.

-Si-cruzando los dedos-Aun asi no podemos forzarlos a entrenar si no quieren,ademas presiento que una nueva luz llegara al Raimon ,tal y como lo hiso hace diez años-Despues de decir esto Kudou viro al horizonte por la ventana.

-Pero ¿No cree que neceseitan un entrenador?-Cuestiono el hombre.

-Si,Aun asi mis principales candidatos estan en el extranjero.

-Señor creo que lo mejor seria enviar al menos un entrenador provicional.

-No ,aun no es tiempo,sabes cada cierto tiempo aparece alguien capaz de impulsar el espiritu de los demas.

-Como Endo o Tenma.

-Exacto y pronto llegara una persona igual a ellos ,solo espera.

Despues de decir esto Kudou vuelve a ver el horizonte ,esta vez este se aleja hasta llegar a las afueras de una casa de dos pisos frente a la cual esta parado un chico de unos 13 años ,de contextura delgada y piel bronceada midiendo unos 1.72 cm ,con el pelo de color castaño oscuro peinado hacia abajo cayendo por los lados de su cabeza un poco ,con los ojos de color cafe claro, estaba vestido con un el uniforme escolar del Raimon.

-Cuanto demora-dijo con un tono algo aburrido.

La puerta de la casa se abren de a la ves que un chico de 13 años sales de la misma ,este media 1.68 cm , contextura delgada ,de piel clara y del pelo castaño claro algo largo y de forma desordenada , sus ojos son verde y en ellos se encontraban unos lentes circulares de borde celeste transparente ,vestia el mismo uniforme que el otro chico.

-Al fin sales ¿no Dai?-dijo el mas alto.

-Si Takuya,estaba tan emocionado por mi primer dia en el Raimon que dormi de mas-dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Eres extraño amigo , ven debemos ir a ver a Aoto.

-Si-Respondio el castaño para comenzar a caminar.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a una casa similar a la primera pero con otro pintado ,adelante de esta se encontraba un chico de la misma edad que los otros dos (13 años),de ella salio in chico de piel bastante palida y contextura delgada,de pelo rubio algo desordenado , unos 1.59 de sus ojos de color azul claro se encontraban posados unos lentes rectangulares de borde verde.

-Dai,Taku-Saludo el rubio con una voz suave y timida.

-¡Bien estamos los tres reunidos¡,listos para empesar la secundaria-Expreso alegre Takuya.

-No crees que exageras un poco-Dijo Aoto.

-Quizas ,pero taku tiene a algo de razon,de ahora en adelante somo adolescentes oficiales y lo primero que haremos sera unirnos al equipo de futboll-Exclamo alegre Dai.

-Yo no -Dijo Aoto-Recuerden que apesto.

-Vamos ,si entrenas con nosotros y tienes buen nivel.

-Pero no suficiente para el equipo del Raimon-Dijo triste aoto.

-Como sea Ao solo debes confiar en ti mismo-finalizo takuya poniendo sus manos detras de su cabeza.

Despues de esto los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la secundari Raimon,por el mismo paso de los años la escuela habia sido renovado,ahora con una apariencia mas moderna ,pero aun conservando la esencia original,los tres entraron y tuvieron se colocaron en su aula asignada hasta que el maestro llego y comenzo a llamar a los alumnos:

-Daisuke amaru ,Aoto Eriksen , Takuya Kusata , Hatsu Itori -El maestro siguió llamando hasta que solo faltaba nombras un alumno-y Kaoru Kujou .

Luego de decir esto un el ultimo chico se levanto de su asiento ,tenia el cabello castaño oscuro ,casi negro , un color de ojos igual a su cabello ,era alto ,unos 1.70 cm , de piel clara y contextura delgada su cabello estaba corto pero aun asi se le notaba desordenado.

-Aqui-se limito a decir el susodicho.

-Hey dai ,ese chico es raro ¿no crees?-Pregunto Taku que estaba sentado detrás de Dai.

-Si un poco-dijo pensativo el castaño.

La clase paso normal ,exepto por la imagen de aburrimiento y desinteres que Kaoru de que terminara las clases y la presentacion de estudianyes de nuevo ingreso , dai ,ao y tage comenzaron a hablar.

-Olle no es un poco raro que no haya hecho presentacion el club de futbol en la ceremonia-pregunto Taku.

-Un poco ,pero quizas estan ocupados .

-Quizas .

-Bueno de todas formar debemos tomar la prueba de ingreso -Aoto tomo la palabra.

-Pero Ao ,¿no se supone que no hibas a entar al equipo?-Pregunto Dai .

-Bueno ,lo he decidido quizas no entre como jugador pero dare la prueba para ser el ascesor tecnico del equipo , digo, necesitan uno ,por el hecho de que carecen de un entrenador.

-Si ,aun no le hallo razón a eso-Dijo Dai

-¡OIGAN EL EXAMEN ES EN DIEZ MINUTOS¡-Grito Taku.

-¿¡DIEZ MINUTOS ¡?hay que correr ,aoto siguenos el paso -Dijo Dai.

Aun que takuya y Daisuke corrieron ,Aoto llego mucho mas rapido. Los tres pararon frente al salon de futbol (un poco mas moderno que el de GO)

-¿Como hisistes eso?-Taku dijo esto jadeando de cansancio.

-No se, solo corri-Aoto no se mostraba cansado .

-¡Y AUN ASI NO QUIERES ENTRARA AL EQUIPO¡-Dai y Taku gritaron juntos.

-No tengo el nivel.

Luego de decir esto los tres entraron al salon y se encontraron a se dirijieron al salon de reuniones para solicitar la pruba de entrada,pero al entrar se encontaron a doce chicos de unos 14 años, excepto alguno que parecian mejores o menores, todos sentados leyendo libros sopbre teoria ,historia y tecnicas de futbol.

-¿Vienen por las pruebas ?-Pregunto gentilmente un chico de 13 años ,de pelo gris un poco claro (en tono de gris),piel ligeramente bronceada (no mucho) ,y ojos color marron , media unos 1.69(su apariencia recuerda a cierto "dios de campo")-Me llamo Deosu Shindou ,quizas conoscan a mi hermano mayor takudo, y soy el capitan del club teorico de futbol.

-¿Teorico?.-Pregunto Dai

-Si.

-No hay otro club de futbol ,uno practico-Pregunto.

-Bueno realizamos entrenamientos pero no nos inscribimos en competencias ni tenemos partidos de practica con otras escuelas.

-¿¡que¡?

-Si es el club teorico,desean entar o ¿no?.

-Si-Dijeron algo desilusionados Takuya y Dai.

-Exelente ,si me perm...-Pero no pudo continuar por que una voz lo corto.

-Voy a entrar al equipo-Esto provenia de una voz fria y dura ,reconosible para taku ,Dai y Ao , proveniente de Kaoru.

-Bien ,bien, de todas formas estaba a punto de explicar el examen de admision-Dijo Dokuro con una sonrisa ironica.

* * *

Omega Stage:

Una persona de unos 25 años llega al despacho de Kudou.

-Señor-Dijo el joven..

-Buenos dias ,sabes por que te he llamado.

-Supongo que esta relacionado al raimon ¿No?.

-Si,como sabras desde el año pasado no tienen un entrenador.

-Si

-Bien ,me gustaria que tu fueras su nuevo entrenador.

¡Yo¡¿Por que?-El joven se allaba sorprendido.

-Veras ,creo que tu puedes encender la pasión de esos chicos y ayudarlos a mejorar.

-¿Pero por que ahora?.

-Antes esperaria a que recapasitaran por su cuenta pero ocaso se fortaleze y debemos contar con el Raimon.

-Entiendo,¿cuando debo partir?.

-Hoy mismo-Respondio Kudou-Arregle los papales y eres su entrenador oficial..

-Gracias por esta oportunidad.

-No debes agardecer solo da lo mejor de ti ¿Esta bien Kariya? a y que nadie se netere por el momento.

Luego de decir esto Kariya se levanto y salio de la oficina.

* * *

Raimon:

-Bien si me permiten les explicare el examen, es simple ,deben dar un examen teorico de 100 preguntas si aciertan 52 ,pasan a la prueba practica ,si la pasan estaran en el equipo.

-Entendido-Dijeron animados Da y Taku.

friamente kaoru.

-Hem disculpe yo deseo tomar la prueba de asesor tecnico-dijo timidamente aoto.

-No hay problema,solo da el examen teorico.

-Bien.

-Esta bien esperemos al resto de los postulante.

-Bueno ,entre eso ¿Puede conocer el campo?Pregunto Dai.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias.

Dai entro al campo y se encontro a una chica entrenando, tenia su misma edad,la piel clara y ojos color violeta, su cabello era del mismo color largo llegandole hasta la mitad de su espalda,media unos 1.67 , y se le notaba cansada , ella noto la presencia de Dai.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto la chica.

-Daisuke Amaru postulante al equipo.

-Daisuke amrau ..hum un momento ¿estas en mi clase?es la 32B.

-Sip-Dijo algre Dai-Olle y como entrastes al equipo.

-Di la prueba en verano.

-Entiendo,y ¿Como te llamas?.

-Satori Usime

-Satori , satori , ya se sato-san asi te dire-Dijo alegre Dai.

-Eres un poco raro ¿sabes?.

-Me lo dicen a menudo-Dijo sonriendo.

Satori se sonrojo al verlo sonreir.

-¡DAI YA LLEGARON LOS OTROS POSTULANTES ,VEN YA¡-La voz de Kazu se oyo desde el pasillo.

-Debo irme, cuidate Sato-san .dijo Dai sonriendo.

-Es raro...pero lindo -dijo saotir para si misma.

Dai llego a la sala de reuniones donde varios chico y chicas estaban reunidos.

-Estoy listo-Penso Dai

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Adelanto:

DAI:El examen de admision inica ,debemos tratar de oprovechar esto para demostrar nuestor nivel.

_**En en sigui**__**ente capitulo**_:Exámenes y nuevos amigos.

* * *

Y comenzamos ,tenia muchas ganas de hacer este fic que minimo tendra dos "temporadas",eso siginfica que nos queda un largo camino y lo se aun no subo el nuevo capitulo de siempre a tu lado ,pero tengo un bloqueo creativo respecto a esa historia ,bueno ahora me pondre a trabajar en el siguiente cap de pokemon tcg el cual se llama "las dignas guerreras de la tierra Asuka y torterra",y luego comenzare con el nuevo capitulo de este fic, asi que sin mas les dejo la ficha si desean dejar sus oc:

Nombre:

-Genero:

-Edad:

-Apariencia.

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-Historia: obsional.

-Personalidad:

-Equipo y numero de camiseta:

-Posicion:

-Pareja:Puede ser una puesta por ustedes mismo.

-Elemento:Si bien en los juegos hay unos en especifico aqui usaremos otros:Tierra, viento,fuego,agua,luz,rayo ,oscuridad , tiempo y espacio(solo uno puede tener el poder de espacio y el del tiempo es de Dai).

-Habilidad especial:Obcional.

-Tecnica:

.de tiro:

individuales:

Combinadas

De defensa ,bloqueo y dribel:

individuales:

combinada:

Avatar:Obcional

Extras:

Gracias , disculpenme por mis faltas ortograficas y si el fic no les agrado hasta ahora , les agradesco de antemano los reviews ,oc ,favoritos etc, y por cierto si desean pueden mandarme los oc por MP para no spoilear a los otros ,cuidence ,nos leemos y:

¡SARAKATOYO¡

vj se despide hasta el nuevo cap de pokemon tcg


	2. Examenes y Nuevos Amigos

Yo:Bien , estoy listo ,segundo capitulo,se que debería ponerme a trabajar en otros fics pero quiero avanzar un poco mas este me han dejado varios OC´s y se que si no plasmo las ideas no podre avanzar en otros fics ,,asi que aqui estamos , deseo agradecer a todos los que gentilmente me enviaron sus OC para la historia ,asi que comenzemos , nuestra marsopa dira el disclaimer.

Dai:1 ,no soy tu empleado y 2 ¡NO ME DIGAS MARSOPA¡¿ERES ENFERMO O QUE?.

Yo:Vamos , se cuanto te enojas cuando no te dejo hacer nada .

Dai:Me tratas como a un perro ,literal , me lleva ¡A UN JODIDO VETERINARIO¡

Yo:Bien si no lo dices tu lo dire yo.

Dai:NI HABLAR YO LO DIRE:

Dsiclaimer:Inazuma eleven ,go ,chrono stone ,Galaxy o otra franquisia no nos pertenece , de pertenecernos Tsurugy seria el padre de Fei .Asi mismo cada OC que no me pertencesca es propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

**Corriendo en un mundo de pesadillas**

(Dai se levanta tirado en un plano oscuro)

**No se cuando acabara la mia**

(una sombra se para frente a Dai)

**Me encuentro en un cementerio**

(Dai trata de levantarse ,pero no puede)

**de sueños rotos**

(Dai cae en un estado de semi inconsiencia)

**Abro mis ojos por la ironia ,pues se**

(Takuya y Aoto se paran delante de Dai y lo levantan)

**que llegara un dia**

(Dai se recupera y se levanta preparandose junto a sus amigos para luchar)

**en el que podre libre ser al fin **

(La niebla se dispersa y aparece el resto del equipo)

**con la ayuda de mis compañeros**

(Dai se prepara para continuar)

**lo lograre**

**no habra obstaculo que no pueda vencer**

(Dai pasa el balon a Kaoru quien se paraliza ante una serie de recuerdos)

**Ardiendo ire**

(Dai llama a Kaoru ,este voltea y lo ve sonreir)

**mi sueños alcanzare**

**y de este cementerio**

(Kaoru sigue corriendo hacia la porteria del rival)

**escapare.**

(Se muestra un paisaje brillante de un nuevo dia)

* * *

_**Capitulo2: Exámenes y nuevos amigos.**_

Raimon:

Dai entro corriendo al salon del club de fútbol.

-Estoy listo deos-sempai-Dijo alegre el castaño.

-Me sorprende tu entusiasmo,pues no has estudiado para la prueba ,pero ya debes de haberte preparado-Dijo el peligrís.

-Estoy seguro que aprobare,he esperado este momento desde hace mucho-Dijo sonriendo Dai.

-Eres raro ¿Sabes?-Dijo sonriendo una chica de cabello blanco y azulado ,atado en una coleta que le llegaba poco antes de las caderas ,dejando ver un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo ,sus ojos eran color miel ,con una forma similar a la de los de un gato ,su piel era de color claro ,dejando ver una marca con forma de la pata de un gato , parecia tener la misma edad que Dai.

-Dai ,ella es Kurumi Kirokaze , el como ves es Daisuke Amaru.

-Encantada-Dijo la chica dandole cordialmente la mano a Dai.

-y el es Yusei Yamamoto-Dijo Deosu señalando a un Joven de estatura promedio de1.65, de conflexion delgada, cabello azul zafiro, alborotado que le llega a la altura de medio cuello, cayendo en 3 mechones al frente, dos que le cubren un poco las orejas y uno mas pequeño en medio del rostro, sus ojos eran color azul celeste, y su piel color vainilla,tenia 13 años, estaba recostado en una de las paredes del edificio leyendo un libro ,probablemente para estudiar para el examen.

-Deo , llegaron mas aspirantes-Dijo una chica de 1.69, delgada,de tez blanca, sus ojos eran azules,su cabello era cabello blanco con un peinado muy parecido a Terumi Afuro de joven (pero no tan largo),tenia la misma edad que Deosu ,14 años.

-Gracias Isabelle ,hazlos pasar-dijo el peligris.

-Bien ,este es Yuma Matsuyama-Dijo la peliblanca, mientras señalaba a un chico delgado ,de unos 1.63 cm de altura, su cabello era color Azul marino, largo y liso, le llegaba alrededor de media espalda y lo tenia amarrado a una coleta ademas de dos mechones al frente del rostro mas cortos, sus ojos eran color azul verdoso, tez blanca,deberia tener unos 13 años.

-Y esta marsopa que-Dijo Yuma dirigiendose a Dai-Mira Marsopa ,si quieres entrar ten en cuenta algo , YO ESTARE PRIMERO-dijo arrogantemente el peliazul.

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS MARSOPA¡? VOY A APLASTARTE ENTIENDES-Despues de decir esto los dos comenzaron a Echar chispas mientras se veian.

-Paren-dijo fulminante Deosu-I continua-

-Deo , te conozco desde ase años ,solo dime Isabelle-Dijo la peliblanca-Como sea ,ellos son Yumetsu y Rosaline Suzuno Matsumoto , son hermanos -Un chico y una chica se acercaron, el tenia el Pelo negro desordenado con ciertos reflejos blancos, piel clara, ojos negros de un tono brillante y una estatura de 1.64 tenia pelo color negro con reflejos gris casi albino lacio con algunas ondas al final, sus ojos eran cafe, su piel es clara y es de estatura normal. Curiosamente tiene un mechon color gris debil casi albino en su tenian 14 años.

-Bien , no hay mas postulantes ,¿No I?-Dijo Deosu.

-Creo ,hay un nombre mas anotado en la lista ,pero aun no viene.

-Hola, creo que hablan de mi -Dijo un chico de 14 años alto (alrededor del 1,7), pelo verde oscuro y en forma de llama, tinia todo el brazo vendado de una quemadura hecha en la infancia,tenia la piel blanca y los ojos negros.-Soy Akira Yamasa-Dijo sonriente.

-Entonces son Kuru-san ,Yusei-san,Yuma-baka,Etsu-san,Rose-san y Ra-san.

-Te gusta poner apodos ¿no?-Dijo Kurumi

-Me da un poco de flojera decir el nombre completo eso es todo , por cierto ,Taku y Ao ¿Donde estan?-Pregunto Dai.

-No lo se -Dijo Deosu.

-Aqui estamos ,no me extrañen-Dijo Taku.

-Perfecto comenzaremos el examen ahora mismo.

-Falta Kaoru-Dijo Dai.

-Aqui estoy-dijo despeocupado y lejano kaoru, esta forma de responder hiso que Kurumi se hacercara a el.

-A, Hola ,soy Kurumi Kurokaze,como te llamas-Dijo con cierto tono de atraccion en su voz.

-Kaoru,¿No oistes?-Pregunto sin esperar respuesta.

-A ,lo siento -respondio un poco cabizbaja Kurumi

-Suficiente, sientence ,el examen escrito ya va a comenzar.

En unos momentos todos estaban sentados y tenian cada uno un grupo de hojas.

-Bien ,esto es simple ,solo deben tener 52 respuestas correctas o mas y pasan.

-Bien-Respondieron Dai,Taku,Ao,Yumetsu , Rosaline,Kurumi, Akira, Yuma y Yusei.

Kaoru simplemete se quedo cayado.

El examen comenzo , al inicio todos parecian tranquilos ,pero unos segundos después la expresion de cada uno cambio , Kaoru ,se limitaba a escribir tranquilamente y sin distraerse, mientras que Kurumi se quedo cerca de 15 minutos mirando fijamente a Kaoru con una sonrisa , Takuya ,Yumetsu y Akira se rascaba la cabeza , el pelo o la oreja nerviosamente como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta dificil o por simple nerviosismo , Yuma comenzo a estirar el cuello buscando la respuesta salvadora , mientras que Rosaline ,Yusei ,Aoto y Dai resolvian el examen bastante confiados y de forma rápida.

-Vendas,psp vendas pss VENDAS-Grito Yuma llamando a Akira.

-¿Que?-Dijo desinteresado el chico.

-Te sabes la respuesta a la 12.

-¿En serio no sabes como se dice portero en ingles?Golkepper-Dijo rapidamente el peliverde.

-Hey se hablar italiano ,aleman y español , pero nunca aprendi ingles.

-Como sea dejame seguir-Dijo Akira mientras seguia escribiendo.

-Otra cosa , en ¿que situacion se da agrega un tiempo extra luego de los 90 minutos?.

-Dejame terminar-Dijo Akira.

-Vamos...vamos..vamos-Yuma dio golpesitos en el hombro a Akira ,hasta que toco una parte del vendaje de su brazo.

-Arg ,DEJA DE HACER ESO-grito Akira.

-SILENCIO ,O SUSPENDO SU EXAMEN-Dijo Deosu.

-Disculpe-Dijo cabizbajo Akira.

-Parece que halle tu debilidad vendas-Dijo en tono malicioso Yuma.

Mientras en el asiento de Kurumi.

-YYY, ¿Tienees novia Oru-Kun-Pregunto la peliblanca.

-NO, dejame en paz-Dijo serio Kaoru.

-Solo preguntaba ,digo eres bastante guapo , debes tener muchas chicas detras de ti-Dijo Kurumi.

-Dejame en paz, escandalosa-Sentencio Kaoru.

Mientras detras en el asciento de Ao

-Y cual es la respuesta de la 67-Pregunto Takuya

-D-Dijo simple Aoto.

-¿Ya acabastes?-Pregunto Taku.

-Si-Dijo timido el rubio.

-¿Dai tambien?¿ no?.

-Si ,¿Por que?

-Se nota ,ademas desde hace un rato esta viendo a esa chica de pelo Morado ,que esta sentada con el equipo.

-Dejalo-Dijo Aoto con su voz timida de siempre.

De repente una chica entro al salon del club.

-Disculpen,llegue tarde-dijo la chica , tenia 13 años, su piel era palida como la de aoto , media unos 1.63 cm , su pelo era rubio intenso y largo, le llegaba hasta las caderas,este tenia algunas mechas de color celeste suave, sus ojos eran Azules , se le notaba un ascento estadounidense en su voz-Soy Jess Mcland , soy alumna de intercambio y vengo a unirme al equipo.

-LLegas tarde-Dijo Deosu-Pero como eres de intercambio es comun , sientate y da tu examen escrito.

-Si-Dijo la rubia.

Aoto se quedo paralizado al verla .

-¿Jessie Mcland?, no era chico-Dijo confundido .

-Nop soy chica, jessica , pero me dicen Jess o Jessie ,¿como me conoces?.

-soy Aoto Ericksen , mis abuelos se ofrecieron para alojarte , pense que eras chico.

- jejeje , parece que tu y yo debemos conocernos mucho mas-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Si , te dejo escribir en paz-Dijo Aoto

-No te preocupes eres agradable, Ao...aot...aooo , diablos no puedo decir tu nombre-Dijo sonriendo

-Puedes decirme por mi primer nombre, Kenneth.

-Kenny ,es un lindo nombre-Dijo alegre la rubia.

-Hem ,bueno te dejo hacer tu examen.

-Gracias.

En el asciento de Yumetsu:

-Olle, yusei ,¿eres ese Yusei?-Pregunto Yumetsu.

-No lo molestes-Dijo Rosaline.

-Bueno ¿a que te refieres con El Yusei?.

-Tu sabes , ese chico que logro el primer puesto de alumnos de secundaria del País.

-Si ,soy ese Yusei-Dijo con un respiro de intranquilidad.

-SE TERMINO EL TIEMPO-se ollo la voz de Deosu de forma profunda ,diferente a su voz tranquila y ritmica de siempre.

Deosu e Isabelle recogieron los examenes y los calificaron rapidamente.

-A simple vista todos aprobaron ,dire el puntaje personal-Dijo Deos antes de prosequir a decir los puntaje:

Yuma Matsuyama , %56.

-BIEN, -Dijo el peliazul haciendo un gesto con el puño.

Takuya Kusata %53

Taku solo dio un suspiro de alivio

Kaoru Kujou %89

-Arg-Dijo insatisfecho Kaoru.

Kurumi Kurokaze %76

-Podre estar cerca de Ao-Kun-Dijo sonriente la peliblanca.

Akira Yamasa %77

Yumetsu %75 y Rosaline %74

-FELICIDADES-dijeron ambos al otro.

Yusei Yamamoto %98

Todos se sorprendieron despues de oir esto.

-No esperaba menos del primero del pais-Dijo Yumetsu.

Daisuke Amaru %99.

-YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAATTOOOO-grito de alegria el pelinegro.

Aoto Ericksen ,sorprendente %100.

-Gracias-dijo pausadamente Aoto.

Yusei se sintio nervioso luego de oir esto ,¿podian superarlo?

Por ultimo Jess mcland %71 , nada mal

-YES-Dijo la rubia alegre.

-Bien ,es momento de comenzar su examen practico-Dijo Deosu.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me encargue de eso-Dijo un Joven de unos 24 años con pelo era verde, mienmtras entraba a la sala-Soy Kariya Masaki, y soy su nuevo entrenador.

-¿Un entrenador? Omega Stage tiene claro nuestra posicion sobre eso, ¡NO QUEREMOS NINGUN ENTRENADOR¡-Dijoo Deosu casi furioso

-Deos ,por favor -Pidio Isabelle

-¡NO RESPETAN NUESTRA DECISION!¡NO NECESITAMOS UN ENTRENADOR¡

-Bueno, Deos ,primero yo jugue con tu hermano y no te pareces en nada ,ni mereces su apellido-esto hiso empalidecer a Deos-Segundo ,yo soy el entrenador y si quiero te puedo expulsar del equipo, como sea ,he traido los nuevos uniformes del equipo.

-¿Uniformes?-Pregunto Isabelle.

-OS me dio los nuevos uniformes -Despuees de decir esto el Peliverde entrego a cada uno de los mienbros del equipo(no postulantes) ,una especie de paquete metalico sellado ,al abrirlo se encontraron con el uniforme , que constaba de una camiseta amarilla con dos lineas azules una a lo largo del lado derecho y la otra por lo bajo y ancho cruzando ambas lineas cerca de la zona izquierda del pecho ,con el escudo del raimon en el punto donde se unen las lineas, un short olor azul celeste, con una linea en el costado de color amarillo y calcetas de color azul.

-¿Que hay de malo con nuestros uniformes de siempre?-Pregunto Isabelle.

-Son ordenes de omega stage , dicen que es necesario el nuevo uniforme pues llevan demaciado usando el anterior ,asi que el señor Kudou me los entrego gratis para darselos, Ahora a lo importante,el examen fisico ,los que pasen podran participar en el partido de practica que tendremos con la secundaria Tateiama-Dijo animoso Kariya.

-UN MOMENTO¿NO TOMAN EN CUENTA NUESTRA ELECCIÓN DE NO JUGAR PÚBLICAMENTE?-Dijo de nuevo Deos.

-Son ordenes de omega stage , y sabes que Deosu , si te parecen en algo a tu hermano ,eres tan lloron como el lo era-Dijo el peliverde riendo un poco-Como sea ,el examen fisico va a comenzar ,es sencillo,los postulantes van a jugar contra el equipo actual ,solo deben anotar un gol cada uno a al porteria y estaran dentro,por cierto ¿El portero?.

-Aqui estoy-Dijo un chico de pelo color azul fuerte (no llega a celeste), peinado hacia abajo con cuatro puntas que salian de los costados de su cabeza ,dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda , su piel era clara y su altura era de unos 1.74 cm ,aparentaba 14 años y tenia ojos color turquesa asi como una pequeña marca de nacimiento en el dorso de la mano izquierda ,con la forma de un signo de infinito-Soy Zeosuma Nazake ,me dicen solo zeo-dijo confiado el chico.

-Bine ,pues tu deben fijarte bien en quien patea cada ves para decir quien puedo ono entrar ,ok-Esta ves Kariya hablo amablemente ,nada parecido a como hablo con Deosu-Comenzamos vamos al campo.

Cuando todos llegaron al campo se encontraron a satori aun practicando.

-Sato-san ,aun esta entrenando-Dijo alegre Dai.

-Si ,soy nueva debo dar la talla-Respondio de igual forma la chica-¿Pasastes el examen escrito?.

-Si ,%99 -Dijo alegre el castaño.

aun sonriente Satori-Y ¿ese señor?-pregunto por Kariya.

-Soy Kariya Masaki el nuevo entrenador del equipo, si puedes toma asiento el examen de los postulantes va a empesar.

Los dos grupos de prepararon ,hasta quedar asi.

Postulantes:Portero: Nadie(notese que el objetivo es que cada postulante meta un gol y nadie quizo ser portero),defensas :Takuya y Yusei , Mediocampistas:Yumetsu ,Rosaline ,Dai ,Akira y Kurumi ,Delantero:Kaoru , Yuma.

Raimon:Portero:Zeo Defensas:6(no los pongo porque no van a durar mucho ,en fufuros capitulos lo entenderan),Mediocampistas:Deosu y otros dos chicos mas,Delantero:Isabelle.

-Comiencen-Dijo Kariya.

La prueba inicio y rapidamente Kaoru cogio el balon y avanzo sin problema hacia la porteria , cuando antes de estar en frente Deosu se puso frente a el.

-Te mostrare la tecnica que nunca ha sido esquivada ,**Sonorun walk V2**-Dicho esto Deosu Piso firme sus piernas se llenaron de una especie de energia sonora y corrio hacia Kaoru para robarle el palon ,para su sorpresa este solo salto y evito su tecnica, luego siguio coriendo un poco mas hasta estar frente a la porteria.

-**Anko** **Lanze** (no me equivoque quize escribir lace con Z)**-**Kaoru hiso rodar el balon y lo levanto un poco para luego rematarlo en el aire ,este se lleno de llamas oscuras y fue lanzado a la porteria formando una lanza.

-En serio crees que podras anotar-Zeo despues de decir esto dio unos cuantos pasos al fondo de la porteria y corrio a enorme velocidad ,llenado su mano de llamas azules ,para luego sacar una mano (como la mano fantasma)de color azul claro ,para terminar lanzando en cuerpo hacia adelante para parar el disparo ,culmiando con la mano llena de llamas azules-**NITRO THE HAND.**

A pesar del esfuerzo de Zeo ,el balon anoto sin mucho problema venciendo a la tecnica del portero.

-No fue nada dificil-Dijo seco Kaoru.

Todos incluso el entrenador Kariya se quedaron callados y con los ojos abierto ante esto.

-Tan poderoso es Kaoru-Dijo Dai asustado.

Zeo y Deosu vieron el suelo ,acababan de ser humillados por un postulante.

**Continuara**...

* * *

Adelanto:

-Kaoru logro anotar facilmente ,ahora es nuestro turno de pasar la prueba , pero ¿que le sucede a Dai?

**En el proximo capitulo**:El Misterio de los Hissatsu Gen , el nacimiento del ojo de observador

* * *

Bueno y terminamos el segundo capitulo y ahora msimo comienzo a trabajar en el tercero , solo quiero anotar algunas cosas ,primero en el caso de los elementos e decidido agregar tres mas:Sonido ,Naturaleza y Acero asi que si quieren cambiar su elemento solo me dicen .Ademas ya hiso apararicion el buen Kariya ,y como me encanta el Tenmaoi ,estoy sin idea para su pareja ,asi que si alguie desea dar un OC para ser la pareja del peliverde ,sean bienvenido , ademas deseo agradecer por lo oc y reviews ,asi como los favoritos . ademas de decirles que si tienen alguna critica o comentario , bienvenido sean los tomatazos , muchas gracias se despide, vj ,con un:

!SARAKATOYO¡


	3. ¡NACE LE OJO DEL EXPLORADOR¡

Buenos dias, aqui estoy con el tercer capitulo , se que deberia trabajar en otros proyectos pero a quien quiero engañar ,me encanta este fic la historia y sobre todo el agrado que a tenido en unstedes queridos lectores ,ok ya bueno sin formalidad ,buenos dias, espero que esten felizes y en esta ocasion les taigo un nuevo capitulo ,esta ves Dai tuvo que ir al veterni..DIGO medico tenia pulgas y de paso lo mande a esterilizar y en esta ocasion estamos con el rubio mas timido , tierno y listo , nuestro amigo kenneth Aoto Ericksen, diganle Aoto.

Aoto:Olle , ¿tienes avena?.

Yo:Si creo que hay un poco en la refigeradora,¿donde se fue?.

Aoto:Aqui estoy.

Yo:Y esa mancha em tu boca.

Aoto:Avena.

Yo:TE TERMINASTES TODA LA AVENA , ERAN 5 LITROS,

Aoto:Si , poco ¿no?

Yo:Olvide mencionarlo ,esta loco por la avena , y otra cosita ahora al final del episodio tendremo ,las entrevistas rapidas, pequeñas rondas de 4 preguntas a uno de los personajes ,esta ves comenzamos con el ya presente ,terror de los ancianos ,Aoto.

Aoto:Bueno.

Yo:Asi que sin mas comenzamos el fic donde nos quedamos ,el inicio de la prueba fisica de admision y Kaoru marcando el primer gol y entrando al equipo.

* * *

**Corriendo en un mundo de pesadillas**

(Dai se levanta tirado en un plano oscuro)

**No se cuando acabara la mia**

(una sombra se para frente a Dai)

**Me encuentro en un cementerio**

(Dai trata de levantarse ,pero no puede)

**de sueños rotos**

(Dai cae en un estado de semi inconsiencia)

**Abro mis ojos por la ironia ,pues se**

(Takuya y Aoto se paran delante de Dai y lo levantan)

**que llegara un dia**

(Dai se recupera y se levanta preparandose junto a sus amigos para luchar)

**en el que podre libre ser al fin**

(La niebla se dispersa y aparece el resto del equipo)

**con la ayuda de mis compañeros**

(Dai se prepara para continuar)

**lo lograre**

**no habra obstaculo que no pueda vencer**

(Dai pasa el balon a Kaoru quien se paraliza ante una serie de recuerdos)

**Ardiendo ire**

(Dai llama a Kaoru ,este voltea y lo ve sonreir)

**mi sueños alcanzare**

**y de este cementerio**

(Kaoru sigue corriendo hacia la porteria del rival)

**escapare.**

(Se muestra un paisaje brillante de un nuevo dia)

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:El misterio de los Hissatsu Gen ,¡EL nacimiento del ojo del explorador¡.**_

Raimon:

-El poder de Kaoru ,es impresionante-Dijo palido Dai.

Zeo se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-¿como pudo?¿Como vencio la tecnica que me enseño el entrenador Hibiki ?-Zeo estaba arrodillado y mirrando al suelo.

-No estuvo tan mal-Dijo Kaoru -al menos diste batalla.

-Kaoru,estas dentro ,sientate le toca a Jess entrar-Dijo el entrenador Kariya .

-Bien-Dijo algo molesto Kaoru mientras se sentaba.

-OK ,mostrare lo que puedo hacer-Dijo energica Jess mientras se levantaba.

-Olle-dijo Kariya dirigiendose a Aoto-¿No participas?.

-Yo solo di el examen para ser asesor tecnico , no sirvo para el equipo-Dijo triste Aoto.

-¿Pero te gustaria entrar?-Pregunto e lepliverde.

-Si-dijo nuevamente aoto

-Eso es suficiente para mi ,entra al campo daras tu prueba-dijo sonriente Kariya.

-Pero yo no puedo ,no soy tan bueno.

-Quizas ahora no seas tan bueno o no sepas que eres bueno ,pero no importa ,algo que aprendi es que uno debe entrenar ,entrenar ,entrenar y cuando crea estar listo entrenar dos veces mas, solo da tu prueba ,no debe ser tan dificil.

-Esta bien-dijo Aoto con un poco mas de decision.

-Ademas si sacastes %100 en tu prueba debes ser bueno ,confia.

-Si, ire.

-CAMBIO KAORU SALE Y AOTO Y JESS ENTRAR-dijo Kariya para que el resto lo oyeran.

Ya con jess y aoto en el campo la prueba se reanudo , al inicar Yusei sin mucho problema robo el balon y se dirigio a la porteria.

-Ya perdi la oportunidad de ser el primero en anotar ,al menos ser el segundo-Dijo decidido Yusei mientras avanzaba y esquivo a los defensas, con un enorme velocidad , hasta que llego a la porteria .

-No me esquivaran otra vez , **SONORUN WALK V2**-Dijo Deosu mientras repetia el proceso anterior de la tecnica ,decidido a parar a Yusei, pero quedo -abrumado por la increible velocidad de este-¡¿COMO UNOS POSTULANETES PUEDEN ESQUIVAR MI TECNICA!?-deosu exclamo esto casi furioso.

-Bien-Dijo Yusei parandose frente a la porteria , en ese momento eleva el balón cuando tomo altura lo gira con la pierna derecha y mientras van callendo lo pateo con la pierna izquierda, el balón salio disparado envuelto entre una bruma negra y destellos oscuros hacia la portería a una velocidad supersónica-**¡GOLPE OSCURO ¡**.

-¡PROBARE TU FUERZA¡-dijo Zeo decidio, esta vez concentro llamas azules en su mano las cuales tomaron luego la forma de una espada ,acabo dandole un sablazo al balon-**¡NITRO ESPADA V2¡**-grito Zeo con todas sus fuerzas logro hacer revotar el balon ,el cual llego a los pies de Yuma , mientras Zeo cayo al suelo por el esfuerzo.

-Gracias cerebrillo ,me facilistas entrar-dijo Yuma mientras pateaba el balon hacia la portería ,debido a que seo estaba cansado y arrodillado en el piso el balon entro facilmente.

-¡YUMA Matsuyama ENTRA AL EQUIPO¡-indico Kariya mientras llamaba con la mano al peliazul.

-Si entrenador-Dijo yuma.

-Toma asciento ,ya demostraste tu valor, descansa.

-¡PERO SI SOLO APROVECHO EL REBOTE DEL DISPARO DE YUSEI-SAN¡-Dijo molesto Yumetsu.

-Veras ,para todo hay que ser atento , descardo ,vivo o como quieras decirle ,lo importante es aprovechar cada oportunidad.

-Aun asi entrenador ,no me parece justo-Dijo molesto Yumetsu mientras volvia al campo.

Cuando la prueba estaba a punto de reanudar una chica se acerco al campo ,tenia el pelo de color azul indigo ,le llegaba hasta el cuello , usaba un pequeño broche blanco que le movía su flequillo a un lado ,su piel era clara ,era delgada y media unos 1. .

-¡DISCULPEN ,PERO ME GUSTARiA DAR EL EXAMEN ,DISCULPEN LA DEMORA¡-llamo la recién llegada.

Yumetsu se volteo a verla y se quedo paralizado al verla.

-Es hermosa-murmuro yumetsu ,al no percatarse un balonaso le cayo en la nuca y el cayo al suelo.

-HERMANO ,oye debes ser mas atento -dijo Rosaline mientra levantaba a su hermano.

-JEJE ,disculpa hermana ,estaba viendo a esa chica ,dice que quiere entrar al equipo-dijo yumetsu ,para ver que el entrenador ya estaba hablando con la recien llegada.

-Bien chico ,ella es Haruki Kazami y quiere entrar al equipo ,haganle un espacio-indico Kariya.

-¡ENTRENADOR ELLA NO DIO EL EXAMEN ESCRITO¡-dijo Deosu ,para variar molesto.

-De todas forma ,mira ella se demoro uno hora, cuando yo estaba en secundaria me uni al equipo 3 meses despues realizadas las pruebas ,creo que no soy quien para impedirlo-Dijo Kariya.

Deosu solo refunfuño molesto, mientras que la prueba reinicio , Esta vez Kurumi se adelanto para tomar el balon y comenzo a correr hacia la porteria , cuando uno de los mienbros del equipo se paro en frente.

-No me robaran este balón-Dijo decidida Kurumi , pero mientras avanzaba 3 defensas la bloquearon, ella volteo rapido y miro a Aoto distraido examinando el campo , sin perder tiempo le paso el balón-Aoto recibe.

-HEH-dijo sorprendido Aoto mientras avanzaba (nota Aoto y Dai se quitaron los lentes al iniciar las prueba física)-Bien ,fuerza por velocidad angulo,ok-Aoto disparo el balon que cayo exactamente en los pies de Akira.

-Gracias-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba y se colocaba frente a la porteria-Bien ,quiza baste con un tiro normal-Akira corrio hasta estar al lateral derecho de la porteria y disparo al palo opuesto de la misma ,el balón reboto y entro a la porteria.

Zeo se quedo paralizado el no pensaba ser tan facilmente derrotado.

-Akira Yamasa estas dentro-Dijo Kariya indicando al chico para que se sentara-Haruki entra.

-Si entrenador -dijo la pelindigo mientras entraba al campo.

-Ok ,no puedo perder mas tiempo-Dijo Takuya-Debo apresurarme.

La prueba reanudo , kurumi avanzo nuevamente para tomar el balón pero Takuya se adelanto.

-HEY YO IBA A COGER EL BALÓN-dijo un poco molesta Kurumi.

-Lo siento una competencia es una competencia ,¡DAI ,PREPARATE HAREMOS GRUNGIR¡-Dijo Takuya.

-Pero aun no la terminamos-Dijo Dai.

-No importa ,de todas forma no falta mucho.

-Esta bien ,pero no creo que funcione-Dijo un poco desconfiado Dai

Takuya lanzo el balon y Dai salto para coger el balon ,al tocarlo comenzó a girar creando algunas llamas doradas ,luego lo lanzo ,Taku intento alcanzarlo pero el balón se movia demasiado rápido para el y el balon termino saliendo del campo.

-¡MALDICION ¡-Grito molesto taku-Ya llevamos 3 meses entrenado la tecnica y no funciona.

-Quizas-Yumetsu se acerco a Taku-Tu no eres el indicado ,digo Dai lo lanzo casi perfecto pero tu no eres tan rápido como para rematarlo ,no se como entrenaron y como es la tecnica pero se nota que otra persona deberia tomar tu lugar-Yumetsu finalizo .

-¡NO ES CIERTO SOLO NOS FALTA ENTRENAR¡-grito molesto Taku.

-Disculpa si te molesto solo es la verdad-Yumetsu se alejo de Taku al terminar de hablar.

Cuando la prueba reinicio Kurumi y Yusei fueron los que mas se esforzaban por tener el balon , mientras el resto trataba de aprovechar cada pequeña oportunidad pero eran bloqueado por Deosu.

-Suficiente-Dijo molesta Kurumi-Voy a anotar ,entrar al equipo y estar cerca de MI oru-Kun-Luego de decir esto Kurumi avanzo y se puso delante de la porteria y miro fijamente la misma ,su ojo derecho se torno de color morado-indigo ,luego de eso dio un pequeño salto y pateo el balón con toda su fuerza este se lleno de una estela morada oscura-**¡DISPARO OJO DE GATO**¡-Grito Kurumi.

-¡SON FUERTES ,PERO NO ME RENDIRE¡-Grito con toda sus fuerzas Zeo ,mientras cargaba llamas azules en su mano e invocaba una mano espectral azul fuerte un poco mas intenso que la vez anterior-**¡NITRO THE HAND¡**-Zeo hiso su tecnica pero se quedo paralizado al ver que nada venia hacia su mano , se volteo sorprendido para ver que el balón ya habia entrado en la porteria.

-Mi disparo ojo de gato no es solo fuerte y refinado ,sino que ademas puede desaparecer unos segundos ,no pudistes ni verla cuando ya entro a la porteria-Kurumi dijo esto bastante orgullosa , ademas estaba viendo a Kaoru mientras lo decia.

-Kurumi Kirokaze entra ,quedan 42 minutos de prueba-Kariya dijo esto llamando a Kururmi a la banca ,ella se sento al lado de Kaoru.

-Oru-kun ,viste como tire, notaste que si soy buena jugadora-Kurumi dijo esto con ojos brillosos.

-Conozco al menos dieciocho jugadores que son mejores que tu-Dijo frio Kaoru.

-De todas forma ,te mostrare mi valor al jugar-Dijo alegre Kurumi.

-Como quieras-Dijo desinteresado Kaoru.

En el campo Isabelle se acerco a Deosu.

-Deos , no crees que ese chico Kaoru es un poco raro ,ademas no me cae nada bien-Dijo un poco fastidiada Isabelle.

-No lo se , lo unico que se es que van a ir en contra de nuestra decición ,debemos proteger la pormesa que hicimos al entrenador Hibiki ese dia.

-Deos ,¿quiza el queria que nosotros siquieramos entrenado y compitiendo? .

-No me digas que ahora vas a traicionar la promesa que hicimos -Deos paso a notarse molesto.

-No es eso solo .

-Como sea ,debemos volver a nuestr a posiciones.

El examen volvió a comenzar esta vez con Yuisei fue aprovechando su velocidad y llego en unos segundo delante de la porteria repitio la operacion de hace un tiempo y se lanzo su tecnica.

-**¡Golpe oscuro¡**-Grito Yusei.

-arg ,no tengo fuerza para nitro the hand ,no esperaba tener que usar mi avatar-Despues de decir esto Zeo dio un grito y salio una enorme figura ,usando una armadura cubierta de llamas azules ,su rostro tenia algunas marcas , portaba una espada ligera ( una epsada de mango azulado con una hoja delgada)-**Guerrero destructor Nitrus.**

El disparo fue demasiado rápido y entro por encima del hombro de Zeo .

-Yusei Yamamoto, entra al equipo-Kariya indico a Yusei que debia sentarse -Quedan 37 minutos.

De nuevo la prueba inicio esta vez como los mas competitivos estaban ya dentro ,jugaron de forma normal ,hasta que yumetsu y Rosaline se acercaron a la porteria.

-Bien Yumetsu ,como lo planeamos.

-Si -Yumetsu lanzo el balon a raz de piso y le dio una patada para hacerlos rebotar ,Rosaline salto y cogio el balón y dio algunos giros con el en el Aire, depues de esto lo lanzo y se lanzo al balon ,yumetsu y Rosaline remataron a la vez el balon y este se lleno de una energia sonica a la vez que un dragon gris salia del piso.

-¡SONIC DRAGON¡-gritaron Yumetsu y Rosaline a la vez.

-No ,no entrara ¡NI UNO MAS¡-Zeo se mostraba molesto y cansado a la vez -**¡NITRO THE HAND¡**

El disparo vencio a Zeo y entro a la porteria.

-¡NO ,NO ,NO ,NO NOOOOOO¡-Zeo se veia en extremo furioso -¡TANTO ENTRENAMIENTO PARA QUE ME VENZAN TAN FACIL¡.

-Zeo calmate-Dijo Deosu mientras se acercaba.

-Quizas ,quizas si entrenara mas ,si jugaramos mas partidos seria mas te los Juro de ahora en adelante entrenare hasta que mis manos se fundan ,entrenare aunque muera, es lo que el entrenador hibiki hubiera querido ,no que nos autocompadescamos .

Deos solo se quedo callado ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Yumetsu Y Rosaline, entran al equipo ,el resto le quedan 25 minutos ,aprovechenlos-Indico Kariya.

Mientras continuaba la prueba Atuka y jess lograron anotar ,quedando solo Aoto ,Dai y Haruki.

-Quedan 18 minutos-Indico Kariya.

Haruki se acerco al lateral izquierdo de la porteria .

-Lluvia Luminosa-Haruki lanzo el balon al aire ,cuando este cayo se transformo en una lluvia de flechas que segaron a Zeo y entraron en la porteria.

-Haruki entra al equipo, Daisuke , Aoto le quedan 15 minutos.

-Debemos anotar Aoto ,ya casi no queda tiempo.

-Dai ,yo no podre anotar solo trata de hacerlo tu-Dijo desanimado Aoto.

-Aoto ,te acuerdas de la promesa que tu ,yo y Taku hicimos .

-Si ,"si uno caia los otros dos lo levantaban ,si uno se ariesgaban los otros dos tambien".

-Pues hagamoslo asi-Dijo sonriendo Dai.

-¡Si cumplire la promesa¡-Dijo decidido Aoto.

Aoto avanzo y le paso el balon a Dai ,cuando Dai lo tuvo lo lanzo al aire cayendo justo frente a Aoto.

-Ao ,anota-llamo Dai.

-Fueza, distancia ,velocidas , ok-Aoto arqueo un poco el cuerpo y lanzo el balon ,el cual reboto en una esquiza y llego al centro ,aoto avanzo mientras Dai bloqueaba a unos defensas ,a penas aoto cogio el balón lo remato , el balón paso por al lado del pie derecho de Zeo y entro a la porteria.

-Aoto Ericksen entra-Dijo Kariya -Dai te quedan 11 minutos.

-¡KENNY ,LO HICISTES¡-dijo jess efusiva mietras se acercaba a Aoto para abrazarlo.

-Apenas nos conocemos no crees que es un poco raro-Dijo Aoto timido/para variar/.

-Kenny,voy a vivir contigo varios meses,mirame como a tu hemana.

-Bien-dijo Aoto con un pequeño suspiro.

De vuelta al campo Dai se encontraba solo.

-Deno hacerlo ,debo anotar e ingresar-Dijo decidido el castaño.

Dai comenzo a correr pero era bloqueado constantemente y no podia avanzar al cabo de 4 minutos estaba cansado y tirado en el piso.

-Al menos uno no entrara-dijo Deosu molesto.

Dai sintio una enorme rabia pero eso mismo hiso que su ojo izquierdo comenzara a Arder.

-A,hah -Dai daba algunos gritos de dolor mientras se tapaba el ojo con la mano.

-Entrenador debemos ayudarlo-Takuya trataba de llamar al entrenador.

-No ,no hay riesgo-"Parece que va a despertar ya ,su hissatsu gen,ademas es gracioso ,es tan masoquista como Tenma ," penso Kariya.

-q-que -p-ap-apare el ¡DOLOR¡-Dai dio un enorme grito de dolor despues de esto el dolor desapareció y su ojo izquierdo se torno de un color dorado.

-Ya no duele ,pero ¿que?-Dai noto que ya no sentia dolor pero ademas su ojo le mostraba distintos puntos ,y lineas de movimiento.

Dai decidio lanzar el balón a uno de los puntos marcados por su ojo ,el balón reboto y llego directamente a a los pies de Dai luego de que avanzara unos pasos.

-Te bloquearemos-Dijeron 3 defensas.

El ojo de Dai le marco un punto ,Dai obedecio y lo lanzo a esa direccion el Balón reboto y el ojo de Dai le mostro lineas hacia arriba indicandole que salte ,Dai siquio las indicaciones de su ojo y llego a la porteria ,donde Deos lo bloqueo pero su ojo le mostro un angulo de movimeinto ,Dai lo siguio y esquivo facilmente a Deos.

-¿COMO?si antes lo vencia facil-Dijo Deosu.

Dai se acerco un poco mas a la porteria y lanzo el balon a una zona que su ojo mostros ,esto hiso que el balon rebotara y entrara fácilmente al arco.

-¿Como me vencio con un disparo tan debil?-Dijo Zeo molesto.

-Daisuke Amaru entras .Dijo Kariya con una sonrisa

-¿entre? yo entre ¡ENTRE YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOO¡-Gritaba con enorme alegria Dai, mientra su ojo volvia al color normal.

-Dai-dijeron Taku y Aoto a la vez mientras lo abrazaran.

-Nuestro sueño se cumplio ,los tres estamos en el equipo-Aoto estaba al borde de la lagrimas al decir esto.

-EQUIPO REUNANSE-dijo Kariya con voz firme.

Los mienbros antiguos y los recien ingresados se acercaron.

-Primero que nada ,¿quienes no estan dispuesto a jugar en un torneo oficial?

Todos los mienbros antiguos del equipo , menos Satori Isabelle y Zeo ,Levantaron la manos incluso Deos.

-Bien ,pues estan fuera del equipo-dijo sin inmutarse Kariya.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ,acababan de ser expulsados.

-Todos exepto Deos.

-Por que yo no-Dijo molesto Deosu.

-Eres el capitán ,tienes una labor-Finalizo Kariya.

Unos minutos despues los antiguos mienbros ya se habian ido.

-Bien ,primero dos cosas ,primero ,tendremos un partidito de practica con la secundaria Taehiama ,antes de que comienze el Holy Road.

Todos estaban atentos.

- segundo-continuo Kariya-les explicare lo que le paso a Dai ,ya saben lo del ojo ,es basicamente una habilidad especial ,el Hissatsu Gen ,una habilidad inerte de algunas personas ,son de diversos tipos y unicas no hay dos iguales ,por ejemplo Dai tiene un gen de rango E ,aun puede evolucionar y su gen es de tipo "ojo" ,es decir le permise al usuario usar uno de sus ojos con algun fin ,otro tipo es el de Kaoru.

Todos callaron.

-Oru-kun tu tienes un hissatsu Gen.

-¡COMO SE ENTERO¡-dijo molesto Kaoru.

-Esta en tu perfil de omega stage ,como decia tu tipo es de intesificación ,relativo a tu ira si mal no recuerdo ,exites otros tipos ,pero luego lo podran entender mas ,Dai otra cosa tu gen se activo por eso te dolio y cada vez que suba de rango te volvera a doler pues estar evolcuionando madurando.

-Bien-dijo Dai.

-Otra cosa-Dijo Kariya-Los genes solo pueden usarse por dos periodos de 5 minutos por partido ,debe haber una diferencia de 20 min entre uso y uso esas son las reglas.

-Ok.

-Y Dai ¿como quieres llamar a tu gen?.

-Bueno ,hem hem ¡YA SE "EL OJO DEL EXPLORADOR"-Dijo alegre Dai.

-Bién , por ultimo ,le dire por que me enviaron ,les hablare de OCASO.

Todos callaron para atender.

Continuara...

* * *

Avance del siguiente capitulo:

El entrenador nos explica por que debemos entrenar y volvernos fuertes ,nos hablara de ocaso ademas el partido contra Tatehiama empieza ,¿que? ¿el equipo de tatehiama es reemplazado por uno de ocaso? ahora este equipo de casi puros ingresantes tedra que esforzarse.

**En el siguiente capitulo:El inicio del destino ,el nacimiento de nova raimon.**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, follows favorites y OC ,asi como por su apoyo , bueno el hecho es que solo quedan dos puestos vacantes en el equipo asi que los que decidan participar deben hacerlo relativamente rapido (luego pueden eviar oc para otros equipos) ,Ademas quizas demore dos o tres semanas en actualizar pues quiero tratar de avanzar mis otras hsitorias al menor un capitulo de una de ellas.,bueno a los interesante:

LA ENTREVISTA RAPIDA:

En esta edicion:Kenneth Aoto Ericksen.

1.)¿Tu Mayor pasio?

Aoto:Es dificil ,pero esta entre el futbol ,la avena y el estudio.

2)¿Tienes hermanos?:

Aoto:Nopy.

3)¿Tienes novia?.

Aoto:No ,hablo poco con chicas.

4)¿con quienes vives?¿te atrae jess?

Aoto:Vivo con mis abuelos paternos , y no no me gusta jess pero me cae bastante bien.

Gracas Aoto ,ahora me despido no sin antes con el ya clasico.

¡SARAKATOYO¡

vjota321 se despide cuidense.


	4. El inicio del destino

Dai:Hola ,yo y ao-san estamos aqui por que el vj esta con bajon de animo.

Aoto:Si ,lo rechazaron brutalmente.

Dai:MALA SUERTE TONTO NERD JAJAJAJA.

Aoto:No te burles , segun lo que lei en los siguientes capitulos tu no la pasaras muy bien en el ambiente amoroso.

Dai:NO HAGAS SPOILET.

Aoto:Bueno ,solo dire que en pkmn tcg el vinculo que no une ,Tageru pierde el sentido de...

Dai:CALLATE-Golpeando a Ao con una sarten.

Aoto:UCH, almenos dame una paleta.

Dai:Aqui tienes tu paleta-golpeandolo con una señal de transito.

Aoto:911 , ME ATACA UNA MARSOPA MANIATICA

Vj:Que pasa me pongo a llorar envuelto en sabanas 5 horas y ya se andan matando, como sea , disculpen mi animo pero como me sucedio lo que dijo Dai estoy un poco bajoneado ,como sea me encanta escribir asi que no puedo quedarme sin subir nuevo capitulo ,ademas este 16 de julio fue mi aniversario en fanfiction, sin mas que decir el capitulo.

Disclaimer:Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 ,las series a la que le haga referencia son de sus propios dueños ,asi como los OCs son de sus respectivos dueños y usuarios.

Lo puesto en / / con aclaraciones mias.

* * *

**Corriendo en un mundo de pesadillas**

(Dai se levanta tirado en un plano oscuro)

**No se cuando acabara la mia**

(una sombra se para frente a Dai)

**Me encuentro en un cementerio**

(Dai trata de levantarse ,pero no puede)

**de sueños rotos**

(Dai cae en un estado de semi inconsiencia)

**Abro mis ojos por la ironia ,pues se**

(Takuya y Aoto se paran delante de Dai y lo levantan)

**que llegara un dia**

(Dai se recupera y se levanta preparandose junto a sus amigos para luchar)

**en el que podre libre ser al fin**

(La niebla se dispersa y aparece el resto del equipo)

**con la ayuda de mis compañeros**

(Dai se prepara para continuar)

**lo lograre**

**no habra obstaculo que no pueda vencer**

(Dai pasa el balon a Kaoru quien se paraliza ante una serie de recuerdos)

**Ardiendo ire**

(Dai llama a Kaoru ,este voltea y lo ve sonreir)

**mi sueños alcanzare**

**y de este cementerio**

(Kaoru sigue corriendo hacia la porteria del rival)

**escapare.**

(Se muestra un paisaje brillante de un nuevo dia)

* * *

**Capitulo 4:El inicio del destino ,el nacimiento de nova raimon.**

Kariya se encontraba en frente del equipo ,su expresion era seria ,no muy comun en el.

-Les hablare de Ocaso , como sabrán el fútbol esta bajo la proteccion de Omega Stage (siglas SO) ,Por ello OS investiga cualquier anomalia ,una de esas fue una escuela que daba un entrenamiento brutal y salvaje a sus jugadores , el hecho es que esto se investigo y se pudo ver que esa escuela estaba bajo la direccion de Ocaso ,una organisacion que por alguna razon desea atentar contra el Futbol,tomar control de el ,no sabemos quien la dirige ni sus razones ,pero si sabemos que se ha multiplicado el numero de escuelas a su cargo ,al parecer les ofrece algun insentivo o amenaza para someterlos.

-¿y que tenemos que ver nostros en eso?-Dijo Dai arqueando los hombros.

-Veran ,antes pudimos controlar a Ocaso debido a que era mas reducida su influencia ,pero ahora hay muchas mas escuelas, cerca de una por region o perfectura y necesitamos contar con el mayor numero de equipos calificados como rango S para vencerlos , ademas de preparar a los que creamos necesarios.

-Asi que nos van a preparar para ser rango S ,¿no?-dijo emosionado Takuya.

-Si ,el rango actual del Raimon es B ,pero supongo que como ahora son casi puros novatos y mienbros nuevos no podremos subir de clasificacion D.

-¿Entonces por que no dejaron a los anteriores mienbros? Atsumo ,Kagueru y los demas tienen mas conocimientos-Zeo cuestiono esto dudoso.

-Para empezar ,no quiero entrenar a quienes no quieran dar su maximo ,y segundo por que me encantan los retos-Kariya dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona (tipicas de el).

-Esta bien ,osea que debemos entrenar para proteger el fútbol de Ocaso ,perfecto ,pero ¿que les hace creer que podremos?-Cuestiono nuevamente Zeo.

-Bien , básicamente ,que Raimon tiene un enorme potencial.,siempre lo a tenido por alguna razon ,desde la generacion de Mamoru Endo-Kariya dijo esto confiado.

-¿Mamoru Endo? ¡El CAPITAN LEGENDARIO! -dijo Dai casi eufórico.

-Si ese msimo ,jeje me recuerdas mucho a un antiguo compañero de equipo ,mejor no te digo su nombre ,quizas te pongas incluso mas Histerico.

-A, lo siento entrenador ,yo hem he... me descontrole-Dijo apenado Dai.

-No te preocupes chico ,es común, como dije ahora ustedes deberan entrenar para volverse utiles en la proteccion del futbol ,deberan volver ¡EL NOVA RAIMON!/inserta musica de reveleacion heroica o solo musica de banjo/-Kariya dijo esto alzando el puño en señal de animo, el esperada que todos reaccionaran emocionados en cambio todos se confundieron.

-¿Nova?-dijo confundido Zeo.

-Creo que ahora el que se descontrolo fue usted ¿no entrenador?-Dijo Isabelle rascandose la nuca.

-Pss ,en serio pense que les gustaria el nombre, como sea, sera mejor que descansen ,mañanas comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento , el partido con Tatehiama es en 5 dias.

-¡5 DIAS , NOS IMPONEN A JUGAR Y ADEMAS CON TAN POCA ANTISIPACION¡-dijo molesto Deos.

-Es para probar si pueden prepararse bajo presión , como sea descansen ,Dai ,quedate un momento quiero decirte algo rápido.

Mientras todos se iban Dai se hacerco al entrenador.

-Te queria decir que los hissatsu Gen son de diversos rangos el mas bajo es el G y el mas alto el S , cmo te dije tienes un rango E ,tienes un largo camino que recorrer si lo quieres tener al maximo.

-Gracias.

-Ve descansa, activar tu Gen debe haberte cansado.

-Si entrenador -Dai dijo esto comenzando a caminar mientras se dirigia donde estaban Aoto y Takuya.

-Ya terminaste-pregunto Takuya.

-Si , solo me explico unas pequeñas cosas del Hissatsu Gen.

-Bien ,sabes yo espero tambien poder despértar mi propio Gen algún dia-dijo animado Taku.

-Bueno taku ,nada te asegura que tu o yo vayamos a tener un hissatsu gen-dijo Aoto .

-ESO NOS DIFERENCIA YO NO ME RINDo-dijo alegre Taku.

-Como sea , Ao-san ,mejor acompaña a Jess quizás no sepa donde vives-dijo Dai sonriente.

-DEMONIOS ME OLVIDE DE RECOGER A JESS PARA LLEVARLA A CASA ,ME TENGO QUE IR-dijo rapidamente Aoto mientras se retiraba de vuelta al Raimon.

Al Verse solos Taku comenzo a hablar.

-Oye Dai ¿por que mirabas tanto a esa chica de pelo violeta?-Pregunto Taku.

-¿quien Sato-san? ,solo me cae bien ,no pienses cosas raras-dijo Dai algo molesto mientras ponia sus manos detras de su cabeza.

-Bueno si tu lo dices-dijo Taku.

-Que te quede claro que no me gusta-dijo Dai.

-Claaroo ,dices eso ahora y luego acabas persiguiendola para que salga contigo.

-Como sea , debo ir a casa ,mi hermana me espera.

-Saludame a Asuka-dijo alegre Taku mientras se despedia.

-Si ,no te preocupes -dijo Dai caminando un poco mas hasta llegar a su casa y entrar en ella.

Al entrar se encontro con una joven de 25 años ,alta con le pelo de un color castaño un poco mas claro que el de Dai ,ojos color verde oscuro ,alta ,delgada y con unas fracciones muy bien proporcionadas.

-Hola enanin-dijo alegre la chica mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza como saludo.

-Hola ,asu-san -Dijo un poco alterado Dai.

-¿Como te fue en tu primer dia de secundaria?.

-¡BIEN ,ME ACEPTARON EN EL CLUB DE FUTBOL¡-dijo ahora muy animado y efusivo Daisuke.

-Siempre te animas al hablar de soccer ¿no? ,por cierto mama y papa te mandaron una carta-Dijo Asuka mientras le extendia una carta a Dai.

-Gracias ,a ver ,dai ,atatatat te felicitamos por tu primer dia tatat pronto tendremos vacaciones y podremos visitarlos ,atatatata Dile a Aoto que sus padres lo saludan ,atatat nos enorgulleces ,bah lo de siempre ,pudieron llamar y seria mas facil ,no debieron molestarse -dijo Dai.

-Bueno Enanin ,creo que la carta es una forma de demostrar que se toman su tiempo-dijo la mayor.

-Quizas ,bueno como sea ,es un buen detalle ,voy a prepararte la cena ,¿hoy te toca tu ronda nocturna en la clinica? ¿no?.

-Si enanin ,tu querida hermana recien graduada de cirujana tendra su primer Dia de trabajo pagado -dijo alegre la chica.

-¿Aun me pregunto como es posible que alguien como tu pudo graduarse ?,digo sin ofender pero eres irresponsable ,desorganizada y si yo no hiciera las labores de casa , la casa seria un basural y tu habrias comprado un pinguino.

-Hey me ofendes Enanin.

-Como sea te preparare la cena y luego descansare -dijo Dai mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria Raimon podemos ver a cierta rubia moviendo su cabeza ,como buscando a alguien., en ese momento unn chico rubio se acerco corriendo a la susodicha.

-Hey jess , disculpa ,es que yo suelo volver a casa hablando con Dai y Taku.

-No te preocupes Kenny-dijo sonriente jess.

-¿En serio no te molestas?.

-Noppy kenny , no estas acostumbrado a esperar a alguien mas.

-Si ,vamos a casa-dijo algo dudoso Aoto.

Mientras caminaban Aoto decidio iniciar una conversacion normal /tengan en cuenta que Aoto es un semi-antisocial que solo ha tenido dos amigos en su vida)

-Y, uh ,jess,¿tu tienes hermanos?.

-Sippy ,una pequeña y uno mayor -sacando una foto donde se podia ver tanto a ella como a una pequeña niña y a un joven de unos 21 años -Vivimos con Mama, papa ,mis abuelos y una tia ¿y tu?-dijo sonriente .

-Ah ,yo soy hijo unico-dijo un poco apenado.

-¿y con quien vives?.

-Mis abuelos ,mis padres trabajan en el extranjero ,mi padre es físico-cuantico y mi madre es diplomatica.

-¿Y por que vives con tus abuelos?.

-Mis abuelos dijeron que si me iba a vivir con ellos ,iban a trabajar todo el dia y no podrian atenderme ,por eso mis padres decidieron que mis abuelos me cuidaran hasta que sea mayor para vivir con ellos-dijo apenado el oji-azul.

-Kenny, no sabia-Dijo algo arepentida Jess.

-Je ,no te preocupes solo /suspiro de pesades/ creo que es lo mejor ,veo a mis padres en vacaciones, no se siente tan mal quizas por que tengo a alguien que me entiende.

-¿quien?.

-Dai ,sus padres estan en la misma situacion que los mios, el crecio con sus abuelos y su hermana ,pero sus abuelos murieron en verano hace dos años ,le dolio bastante-dijo aun apenado Aoto.

-Kenny-musito Jess -"es tal como lo esperaba ,es demasiado tierno"-pensaba jess para si misma con una enorme sonrisa interior.

-Pero creo que debemos seguir adelante, hablando de eso mi casa esta alli-dijo Aoto mientras se dirigia asu casa y abria la puerta-Pasa.

-Gracias.

Al entrar avanzaron un poco hasta llegar al comedor ,donde se podia ver a un señor y ana señora de unos 73 años , bastantes similares a Aoto ,sobre todo el hombre el cual tenia unos lentes anchos de borde cafe.

-Aoto hola ¿y tu amiga?-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Hola obaa-san ,ella es ehm "Jessie Mcland".

-¿no era un chico?-dijo el hombre dudoso.

-Yo creia lo mismo oji-san,pero resulta que "Jessie" es de Jessica.

-Eso sera un problema-dijo abuelo de Aoto.

-¿Por que?-pregunto Aoto.

-Tu abuelo penso que Jessie era un chico y que no habria problema si tu dormias con "el" /arqueando los dedos/en una litera , la cual ya compramos y armamos, y convirtio el cuarto de huespedes es un cuarto para azar carne Jerky-respondio la abuela de Aoto

-¿Oji-san,eso es cierto?-pregunto Aoto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Bueno ,si ,jeje es curioso me vendieron el kit y bueno ¿quien le dice no a la carne Jerky?.-Dijo riendo el señor.

-Perfecto ,¿y ahora? ¿Me voy a dormir al cuarto de mis padres?.

-Bueno ,si jessie esta de acuerdo le dejas tu cuarto y tu vas a dormir al cuarto de tus padres-dijo la abuela de Aoto duditativa.

-Por mi no se preocupen ,yo puedo dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kenny-respondio Jess.

-¿Kenny?aoto ,le dijiste tu primer nombre ¿no?.

-Hem si ,no podia pronunciar "Aoto"-dijo algo avergonzado el rubio

-Bueno, si ella quiere decirte asi no hay problema y respecto a lo del cuarto ustedes pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto ,digo que es lo peor que puede pasar /en serio dejar a tu nieto con una persona que apenas conoces que puede incluso ser una nifomana o una asesina y tu dices "que es lo peor que puede pasar"¿que padre le da la custodia a una abuela asi ¡POR DIOS¡/por mi no hay problema-dijo alegre la señora.

-Bueno Obaa-san ,ahah-supiro de pesades-como sea jess sube te llevare a mi cuarto-dijo Aoto subiendo las escaleras con jess siguiendolo.

-Terminen pronto ,Hay jerky para la cena-dijo el abuelo de Aoto sonriente.

Cuando Aoto y jess llegaron al cuarto del primero se encontraron con un cuarto bastante grande con una litera en la parte mas cercana a la puerta ,con un escritorio y bastantes estantes con libros asi como una television de pantalla plana y una consola de videojojuegos conectada /no dire compañia no quiero iniciar un debate aqui/ un armario y una puerta que conducia al baño ,en le escritorio habia una gran cantidad de hojas llenas de guiones y dibujos.

-¿que es esto Kenny?-dijo jess mientras cogia una de las hojas.

-¡NADA, NADA !-dijo histerico Aoto.

-Calmate ,no es vergonzoso que te guste escribir ,a ver-dijo mientras leia uno de los guiones-"Un chico mitad demonio y mitad angel que caza demonios , una angel encargada como su compañera "-leia Jess-Es muy interesante Kenny.

-¿No te burlaras de mi ?.

-¿por que eres? ,me parece bien que escrinas ,¿piensas publicar una novela?.

-No ,es un prototipo para manga "Demon Slayer" ,pero no tengo dibujante.

-Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso-dijo Jess mientras cogia una hoja ,uno de los guiones y un lapiz al cabo de unos segundos dibujo a una mujer alta de pelo castaño claro con una alas en su espalda y una toga-vestido de color blanco y perla, llevaba un florete en la mano izquierda-Y bien ¿que tal?.

-Wuau ,eres asombrosa dibujando-Dijo alegre Aoto .

-Gracias Kenny-dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro

-En serio es asombroso ,pero bueno lo mejor sera que te duches ,yo estare abajo tomando un poco de avena-dijo Aoto.

-Bueno,¡pero no entres ¡ ¿Bien?-Dijo desafiante Jess.

-"ojala no me acabe matando en estos meses" ,penso sonriente Aoto mientras salia del cuarto.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en casa de Aoto ,podemos ver a Kurumi caminando alegremente a un casa de dos pisos ,con un caseta de perro bastante grande al lado , mientras caminaba un pequeño gato blanco con pequeñas manchas negras y ojos color Ruby se acerco cariñosamente a su lado.

-¡SEPHYR ¡-dijo alegre Kurumi mientras levantaba al gatito y lo abrazaba cariñosamente-¿Que haces afuera amiguito? entremos.

Kurumi entro a su casa y dejo a Spehyr en un colchon que estaba en la cocina ,luego fue a la sala .

-Hola Alfa -dijo sonriente Kurumi.

-Hola gato-le respondio alegre un chico de unos 14 años de cabello hasta los hombros de color negro-azulado, despeinado con una mecha que cae sobre su frente ,sus ojos eran color vino , mediria unos 1.70 cm ,llevaba una polera negra suelta y sobre esta una camisa blanca , Jeans azules y zapatillas negras-¿como te fue en tu primer dia de secundaria ? pase lo mismo hace un año tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-Me fue excelente ,sobre todo en la prueba al equipo de soccer.

-¿conocistes alguien?-pregunto el chico.

-Si ,hermano conoci al capitan ,deosu era un poco lloron ,al portero Zeosuma ,no parecia tan bueno ,a un chico llamado Daisuke ,era ...muy energico-esto lo dijo arqueando los dedos-Conoci a una chica llamada rosaline a su hermano yumetsu y a otras personas ,pero sobre todo conoci a ah/suspiro de enamoramiento/ a un chico llamado Kaoru,es como decirlo ,es guapo ,serio y bastante fuerte como delantero-Kurumi dijo esto ultimo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿un chico? ,no me diras que el te ... tu ya sabe-Dijo el chico mientras jugaba con el control remoto.

-Si me gusta mucho ,pero es un poco frio ,no importa solo se necesito tiempo-dijo sonriente Kurumi.

-¡NO¡ TU NO TENDRAS NOVIO HASTA LOS 26 Y ESO SI ACABAS TU CARRERA A ESA EDAD-dijo gritando comicamente el chico.

-Alfa ,calmate, digo si quieres puedes acompañarme al primer partido del equipo y lo conoces ,hablando de eso ¿por que no das la prueba para el equipo?.

-Tu sabes que si me apunto al equipo tendre que rendirle cuentas a un capitan ,y tu sabes cual es mi lema...

-"sere libre y no le redire cuentas a nadie mas que a mis padres"-dijo un poco aburida Kurumi.

-Pero aun asi te acompañare a tu partido ,quiero conoces a ese chico Kaoru

Mientras Kurumi se sentaba se comenzo a oir el aullido de un perro y el maullar de un gato.

-ALFA , ALEJA A KAZ DE SPEHYR-Dijo molesta kurumi mientras levantaba a su pequeño gato el cual parecia aterrado-ya ,ya ,clama sephyr-chan .

-No es culpa de Kaz , es culpa de ese gato dalmata ,con esos ojos color sangre ,clama Kaz.

-Sephyr es hermoso no como tu tonto perro ,es mas blanco que una bola de arroz.

Mientras los hermanos discutian se podia escuchar sus gritos bastante lejos ,pero habia un punto donde no llegaban ,un pequeño rio ,cierto pelinegro estaba sentado en uno de sus bordes.

-Prometo que te volvere a ver-dijo serio y decidido pero a la vez melancolico mientras miraba una foto ,pero la imagen no se notaba-Lo juro .

Al dia siguiente Dai llego a la secundaria acompañado por Aoto y Takuya ,a los pocos minutos entraron a su clase y se juntaron con Yusei y Yumetsu (Solo para aclarar Yumetsu y rosaline cumplen años en verano por eso estan en el mismo salon que Dai y los demas).

-Olle Ao,¿como fue presentar a Jess a tus abuelos?-Pregunto Takuya de forma burlona.

-Algo raro ,mis abuelos convirtieron el cuarto de visitas en un asadero de carne y tendre que dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella.

-Jejej ,¿en serio? ,tienes demasiada suerte ¿no lo crees Dai?.

Dai no respondio ,estaba anotando varias cosas en un cuarderno.

-Olle que escribes Daisuke -pregunto Yumetsu.

-Ah ,nada importante -Dai respondio mientras seguia escribiendo-solo son unos calculos para Grungir.

-A ,esa tecnica ,sigo diciendo que deberias realizarla con alquien mas rápido.

-Ah ,no lo entiendes ,esta tecnica la llevamos practicando desde verano ,pero no funciona.

-En fin ,¿al menos tienen tecnicas individuales?-Volvio a decir Yumetsu confundido.

-No ,en realidad nos hemos dedicado unicamente a Grungir.

-Es cierto ,yo y Dai hemos volcado sangre ,sudor y lagrimas en esta tecnica pero no funciona-dijo desairado Taku.

-Aun si no funciona,pero lo seguiremos intentando-concluyo Dai.

Las clases comenzaron poco despues ,estas transcurrieron normalmente ,al llegar el reseso Dai tenia la intensión de hablar con sus amigos cuando ollo un grito bastante fuerte.

-¡AYUDA ,AYUDA HAY UNA CABRA MUTANTE AQUI¡

Dai reconocio la voz de yuma y se dirigio al almacen desde donde provenia el grito ,pero al entrar se recibio un golpe en ingle y se desmallo .

5 minutos despues:

-¿esto lo hiso la cabra mutante ,no?-pregunto Dai mientras sentia que le quitaban el antifaz ,lo primero que vio fue a Yusei atado en una silla y a Aoto en la misma situacion ,luego vio para su sorpresa a Yuma frente a ellos ,llevando una boina de general.

-ATENCION ,de ahora en mas son mienbros de mi liga de bromistas elite ,¿entienden pateticos remedos de hombre?-dijo Yuma con voz fuerte.

-oye ,eso hiere el autoestima -dijo algo molesto Yusei.

-Asi ,jjejej disculpen es que se me subio la onda de dictador/sargento-dijo mucho mas relajado Yuma.

-Aja si como sea ¿nos sueltas ya?-dijo molesto Dai.

-Si claro,solo tienen que jurar su lelatad asi mi y ser mienbros de mi liga elite.

-Ni aunque me golpeen con un pescado-Dijo Dai.

-Vamos ,ustedes tres son de los mas listos y el ojo del explorador me puede ser util, ya se y si les prometo que podran usar el helicoptero privado de mi hermano una,no no no ,DOS veces al mes-dijo Yuma.

-Solo sueltame hiba a almorzar con jess,ella no sabe donde esta la cafeteria y si se pierde ,tendre toda la culpa-dijo preocupado Aoto.

-Bueno, solo jurame lealtad y podras ir con tu noviesita.

-1 no es mi novia ,2 ¡ESTA BIEN TE LO JURO¡-Luego de decir esto Yuma lo desato y lo dejo salir.

-Como sea ,te jura lealtad ,pero desatame-dijo Yusei, para luego ser desatado.

-Bien marsopa ,tu elijes o me juras libertad o uso esto-Yuma dijo esto mientras sacaba una grabadora.

-Y ¿eso que? ,como si una grabadora me asustar.

-¿a si?-dijo ironico Yuma para luego apretar el boton de reproduccion de la grabadora .

-"Soy Daisuke Amaru y yo le tengo fobia a los payasos"-se oia de la grabadora.

-Eso todos lo saben esta en mi Facebook y en mi autobiografia en linea.

-Ok que tal esto-yuma apreto unos botones de la grabadora y volvio a reproducir.

-"soy Daisuke Amaru y yo estoy enamorado de una cabra".

-Eso no es cierto y en serio nadie te creera.

-Bueno ,no quise llegar a esto pero tu me obligaste-Yuma dijo esto mientras volvia a oprimir el boton de reproduccion.

-"Soy Daisuke amaru y yo soy un believer".

-¡OK,OK ,OK¡ te juro puñetera lealtad ,pero no divulges eso-dijo ahora desesperado Dai ,para luego ser desatado por Yuma.

-Bien amaru ,pero recuerda que ahora me sirves ,ademas cuando estemos aqui ,llamame "Zero".

-Ahm ,no ,adios-dijo Dai mientras corria a toda velocidad para llegar cn sus amigos.

Luego de ese "peculiar" accidente, Dai paso el resto del dia tranquilamente ,hasta que las clases terminaron y se dirigio junto a Aoto y Takuya al edificio del club de futboll, entrar Dai ,Aoto ,takuya ,yusei ,yumetsu ,rosaline y Yuma fueron llamados por Isabella

-Como son nuevos deben elegir un casillero ,estan en ese pasillo ,luego de elegir uno vuelvan aqui ,les entregaremos sus uniformes, recuerden que el partido es e...-Pero Isabella no pudo terminar de hablar pues los chicos la arrollaron mientras se apresuraban al pasillo indicado.

-Este es mio -dijo Dai mientras escogia el casillero junto al escogido por Aoto y debajo del escogido por Taku.

-escogistes el casillero junto al mio-dijo una voz algo reconosible para Dai.

-Sato-san, jejeje ,no sabia, parece que tendras que ver mi feo rostro todas las practicas-dijo un poco sonriente Dai.

-Na, no es molestia ,hasta puedo decir que eres un poco guapo-luego de decir esto Satori se sonrojo y se tapo la boca-¡DISCULPA NO QUERIA QUE SONARA DE FORMA EXTRAÑA¡-dijo arrepentida y avergonzada Satori.

-Hem ,no es problema, yo digo muchas tonterias sin pensar ,bueno debo ir a recibir mi nuevo uniforme nos vemos en un momento sato-san-Dai se despidio sonriente.

Cuando los nuevos se reunieron recibieron sus uniformes ,quedando los numeros asi:

Zeo:1

Deosu:3

Isabella:7

Yusei:2

Akira:6

Yuma:9

Yumetsu:15

Rosalie:14

Haruki:19

Jess:5

Daisuke:8

Aoto:4

Takuya:13

Kurumi:12

Kaoru:11

-Bien ,parece que todos tienen su uniforme ,perfecto-dijo Kariya mientras los llamaba al campo-Bueno ,creo que es hora de entrenar

-¡SI¡-respondieron energicamente todos ,menos Deosu , Kaoru e Isabella (aunque esta asintio levemente).

En unos momentos todos se encontraban en el campo listos para entrenar.

-Y bueno ,alguien me dice como dirigir un entrenamiento-dijo Kariya rascandose la nuca.

-¡NO SABE COMO ENTRENAR A UN EQUIPO¡-dijo sorprendido Yusei.

-No, es la primera vez que entreno a un equipo ,acepte el trabajo por que el seguro medico es excelente.

-¿ni siquiera le dieron un programa de entrenamientos?.

-Creo que si -Kariya dijo esto mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos-¡Aqui esta¡.

-¿ahora si comenzamos a entrenar?-Dijo emocionado Dai.

-Bueno ,si ,¿alguien me dice como es un entrenamiento para fortalecer la resistencia?.

Todos se calleron al escuchar esto.

-Mejor ,solo dejenos entrenar a nosotros -dijo algo preocupado Yusei.

-Como sea ire a revisar mi cuenta de twitter-dijo Kariya mientras se sentaba y revisaba su celular."solo dejalos hacer lo que saben , hasle caso a las indicaciones del jefe",penso el peliverde.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar de forma norrmal, excepto Zeo ,el cual se esforzaba mas de la cuenta.

-¡DISPAREN MAS FUERTE ,DEBO ENTRENAR MAS¡-dijo decidido el peliblanco.

-Si, alli va-dijo Yusei mientras tiraba a la porteria y zeo atrapaba el balón.

-¡MAS FUERTE ,DEBO ENTRENAR MAS DEBO PROTEGER LA PORTERIA ,AUNQUE SE FUNDAN MIS MANOS¡-grito Zeo.

-Deos,zeo me preocupa mucho-dijo Isabella.

-Tu lo conoces ,odia sentirse incapaz de proteger a los demas,como sea yo me sentare a meditar me niego a participar en esta broma de entrenamiento.

-Deos , respondeme algo ¿te gusta el futboll?-dijo seria Is.

-¿Que?.

-¿Te gusta el futboll ? por tu actitud no lo pareciera .

-No tengo que responderte-dijo algo molesto deos mientras se sentaba.

Mientras esto pasaba Takuya ,Dai y Aoto practicaban ente ellos.

-¿y bien ,alguien ya penso en alguna tecnica?-pregunto Dai.

-Si ,estuve escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

-Adoras escribir tus ideas ¿no?-dijo sonriente Taku.

-Si miren-dijo Aoto mientras sacaba de su maleta un cuaderno de tapa azul ,verde y roja-Aqui estan ,"aqua bullet" y "wind crush".

-"Aqua bullet"-dijo curioso Dai.

-Si ,viendo la velocidad del balon el usuario relaiza una patada tan fuerte que convierte el aire humedo en agua ,esto envuelve al balón y le permite moverse a una velocidad supersonica.

-No entendi -Taku dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ,seria una patada al balon que reune agua y aumenta su velocidad.

-Bien ,¿y la otra?.

-Wind crush se basa en el movimiento ,no debe ser veloz ,sino preciso ,moviendo las corrientes de aire a las cordenadas correctas para formar un par de alas de viento ,la diferencia es que aqua bullet es de disparo y wind crush es de robo, en si Yo podria practicas wind crush y Dai aqua bullet-dijo Aoto para terminar-si no es molestia-agrego el rubio.

-Por mi no hay problemas ,yo y dai aun tenemos grungir.

-Bien ,entonces Aoto ¡A entrenar¡-dijo alegre Dai-debemos mejorar nuestro nivel lo suficiente como para dominar las tecnicas que ideastes Aoto.

Mientras tanto Kaoru se dedicaba a disparar repetidas veces .

-Oru-kun te molesta que practique junto a ti-dijo Kurumi mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

-No puedes dejarme en paz.

-Oru-kun, no debes ser tan malo, tu me ..me..me.

-¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo?-dijo Kaoru .

-Como quieras -dijo algo decaida-pero juro que acabaras aceptandome-esto ultimo solo lo susurro.

Kurumi se hacerco a Rosaline.

-No te pongas triste ,se nota que es duro-dijo Rosaline para consolar a Kurumi..

-Ojala,me da pena pensar que quizas nunca me correspondera.

-Bueno ,si no te corresponde en nigu momento existe la morfina y los sedantes.

-¿que?-dijo inocentemente Kurumi.

-Olvidalo-dijo rosaline riendo un poco.

Los dias pasaron y el equipo seguia "entrenando"/en serio ¿a eso se le puede llamar entrenar?/hasta que llego el dia del partido ,todos se reunieron en el campo del equipo , Kurim fue la ultima en llegar ,acompañada de su hermano.

-¡Dsiculpen por la demora¡ ,el es mi hermano Kyoya ,pero yo le digo Alfa, el tambien va al raimon pero por ridiculeses no se pobro al equipo

-Mi mantra no es una estupidez ,gato-dijo algo molesto Kyoya.

-Y el es Kaoru ,del que te hable-dijo Kurumi mientras señalaba ak peli-negro.

-Me da mala esina-dijo el chico al oido de su hermana.

-Bueno ,bueno, prepárense ,tatehima debe entrar en cualquier momento, alli deben estar-dijo Kariya mientras señalaba a un autobus de color negro tetrico entrar al campo.

-Entrenador ¿creo que esos no son de Tatehiama?-dijo Dai nervioso.

Tal como dijo Dai ,del autobus bajaron 10 chico ,vestian un uniforme de color azul oscuro con unos marcas negras en forma de alas ,tenian una expresion de molestia mezclada con desinteres en su rosttro, uno de ellos que tenia el pelo de color safiro oscuro peinado en forma de puas tomo la palabra.

-Nostros somos la secundaria Yusatsu ,vencimos a la patetica tatehiama hace unas horas y ahora venimos a hacer lo mismo con ustedes ,en nombre de **ocaso**-dijo friamente el chico.

-Esto se pondra feo-murmuro Dai.

_**-continuara-**_

* * *

Dai:Nos enfrentamos a la secundaria yusatsu ,su poder es abrumador pero no nos rendiremos ,ademas ¿por que Kaoru se comporta tan raro cuando mencionan al capitan de yusatsu?.

_**En el siguiente capitulo:El aterrador poder de ocaso, el secreto del delantero oscuro.**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ,disculpen mis ausencia pero los examenes me jalaron mucho tiempo,pero ya acabaron y tengo 15 dias de vacaciones, ademas para compensarlo trate de hacer este capitulo un poquito mas largo ,ahora tratare de avanzar en el siguiente y el siempre a tu lado, bueno disculpen por el capitulo si no les gusto ,pero como siempre acepto y agradesco felicitaciones o tomatasos ademas de que si desean tener su OC en algun otro equipo me lo mandan por MP ,yusetsu esta lleno ,asi como el raimo ,pero si me dice por mp les pongo la lista de equipos que aparecen en futuros capitulo, bueno ahora la entrevista rápida:

En esta ocasion con Satori Usime:

1)¿que tal te cae Dai?.

-Satori:es buen chico un poco torpe pero es bastante lindo.

2)¿como te nacio la pasion por el futboll?.

-Satori:Creci viendo al Raimon asi nacio muchas de mi pasion por el futboll ,aunque a mi papa no le gusta que practique ningun deporte ,dice que son peligrosos.

3)¿tienes hermanos?.

-Satori:Si una mayor de 23 años ,se llama Misuki.

4)¿dulce ,salado o acido?.

-Satori:Dulce ,sobre todo.

Gracias.

Bueno si desean postular alquien mas para la entrevista corta solo manden por review ,bueno ahora una duda que me gustaria que me respondieran ¿les gustaria una parodia de kingdom hearts con los personajes de inazuma eleven? ahora que siempre a tu lado esta por terminar se me ocurrio esta idea, por el momento tengo estos roles:

Tenma como Sora.

Endo como el rey mickey

Aoi como Kairi

Shindou como leon.

ahora las dudas que me gustaria que me respondieran por review o MP.

1) ¿Como donald a quien Minaho o Shisuke?.

2) ¿como riku a Kariya o a Tsurugy?

3)¿Cmo goofy a Hikaru o a Fey?.

si tienen otra propuesta no duden en mandarlas muchas gracias por antelacion por su ayuda como siempre VJ se despide hasta muy pronto por que tengo bastante tiempo libre para escribir ,como siempre me despido con un:

¡SARAKATOYO¡.

cuidense.


End file.
